Rosalina & Luma Launches To Battle
by writes4u
Summary: Rosalina and Luma both move into the Smash mansion after receiving an invitation to join the next tournament. Will they survive long enough to make it to the tournament? Or will being in the Smash Mansion drive them both insane? Rated T because just in case for later chapters.
1. So This Is Smash Mansion?

Rosalina stood infront of the large mansion. She recently got a letter when she was invited to a tournament from somebody named Master Hand. She held Luma, who was right next to her.

Luma looked up at Rosalina. "Mama. What are we doing here?" Luma asked looking up to Rosalina.

"Well, we were told that we are able to live here. We are entering a tournament." Rosalina explained.

"You mean like the racing game?" Luma asked.

"Yes. Like that." Rosalina said opening the door.

Inside there was two floating white gloves. One of them was twitching. The one that was not twitching somehow said, "I would like to be the firts one to welcome you Rosalina. You and Luma are the 19th fighter to come here."

"THE STAR IS FLOATING!" The other hand said pointing to Luma.

"Mommy, he is scaring me" Luma whsipered.

"Where are my manners. I am MAster Hand. That is my brother, Crazy Hand"

"The masked children and puppies are going to come after us!" Crazy Hand said twitching wildly.

"Just ignore everything he says." Master Hand said.

Suddenly, a loud crash could be heard. Rosalina and Luma both sighed. It was going to be a hard time getting used to the place.


	2. Tour Of The Mansion

CMaster Hand waited for a second then floating there. Rosalina and Luma both stared at him. Crazy Hand had floated off somewhere because he needed to make a lamppost out of ice cream. "Well, I am not going to be able to take you on the tour, so you are going to be taken on the tour with somebody you might know."

"Rosalina!" Peach said running up. "I haven't seen you since we went sticker hunting and star finding."

"It's great to see you too Peach" Rosalina said.

"Hi Peach!" Luma said happily.

"Rosy! It is going to be so much fun! The two of us can be roommates and we can have sleepovers and braid each other's hair and have a pillow fight and prank call Wario" Peach said.

"I'm sorry but I need to room with Baby Luma." Rosalina said, "He isn't ready to be sleeping alone. He's afraid of the dark."

"But you guys live in space" Peach said confused.

There was a long pause. "Anyway, I'll show you guys around" Peach said before skipping ahead of the two of them.

* * *

The first stop was the kitchen. Peach, Rosalina and Luma entered the room. "This is the kitchen where you can get a snack and where all the food is stored."

"Who is that?" Rosalina said pointing to Kirby, who was walking in and starting to eat some fruit from the fridge.

"That's Kirby! He's this cute little guy who just loves to eat!" Peach said.

"Hi Peach!" Kirby said, "Hi! You two must be the newcomers!" He said to Rosalina and Kirby.

"Nice to meet your Kirby. My name is Rosalina and this is Luma." Rosalina said gesturing to Luma.

"Nice meeting both of you!" Kirby said happily.

"We'll see you later!" Peach said waving as they started to leave the kitchen.

"Kirby! You ate my bananas!" Donkey Kong said after walking in and seeing the banana peel in Kirby's hands.

"But I was hungry" Kirby said somewhat sad.

"That's not a good reason! Not I have to go find a bunch of them in the middle of the jungle" DK said even angrier.

"But why can't you just go buy some at the supermarket?" Kirby asked confused.

"Don't tell me what to do! I'm going to kill you!" Donkey Kong said.

"You already know DK. Just don't mess with his bananas and you'll be fine" Peach said.

"He acted much happier when we raced" Rosalina observed.

"Well, he is kind of mad that Diddy still isn't here yet" Peach stated.

* * *

The next stop was the living room. Toon Link was sitting down watching Phineas and Ferb. Peach and Rosalina walked in. Luma floated right to the TV. "What's this?" Luma asked confused pointing to the television.

"This is the television room. We watch TV here a lot" Peach said. She turned to Toon Link. "This is Toon Link, but we all call him Toon"

"Peach! You're in the way of the TV!" Toon Link complained.

"You need to stop watching TV Toon." Link said coming into the room. "Why don't you try something else?"

"That's Link. He's a pretty cool guy, but he is already taken by Zelda. Both of them are the same person from different dimensions. " Peach said whispering.

"None of the other kids are here." Toon complained.

"What about Villager?" Link asked.

"That would be like asking you to play Go Fish with Ganondorf." Toon said.

"Good point. But there has to be something that you can do outside of watching TV." Link said.

"I can't play any sports because I can't play by myself. I caught all the Pokemon I can without Pokemon Bank. I bet Fire Emblum Awakening. My town in Animal Crossing can't be improved at all. I played every single Mario party and have all the high scores in every single video game. Give me a break!" Toon said angrily.

"Guys, have you meet Rosalina and Luma?" Peach asked the two Links.

"Nope. Nice to meet the two of you." Link said shacking Rosalina's hand.

* * *

The next stop on the tour was the pool. Two people were in that room. Sonic screamed as Wii Fit Trainer carried him over to the pool.

"This is the pool! You can swim and get a tan here!" Peach said.

"Nooo! You can't make me go in there!" Sonic yelled even though he was wearing water wings.

"But swimming is good for your health!" Wii Fit Trainer said.

"Sure! I'll be fitting into a coffin! Stop trying to drown me!" Sonic screamed.

"That's Sonic and Wii Fit Trainer." Peach said pointing to each of them.

Sonic screamed as Wii Fit Trainer pushed him in the pool.

* * *

The next stop was outside in the garden. Villager and Olimar were both gardening. The Pikmin were shaking in fear looking at the Villager as he planted a flower.

"Excuse, me can pass the fertilizer?" Villager asked.

"Don't hurt me!" Olimar said screaming as he and the Pikmin ran away.

"That was Olimar. This is the garden, you can relax outside or plant flowers or turnips and other stuff" Peach said giggling.

"Who is that?" Rosalina asked.

"That's Villager. He's super scary" Peach whispered.

"Hi Peach! Who are your friends?" Villager asked waving happily.

"Don't hurt me!" Peach screamed as she ran with Rosalina and Luma in tow.

* * *

The next place that there was a plain white room. Samus was training on a plain sandbag. "This is the training room where we practice for our fights. " Peach said. "That's Samus, she is one of my best friends here along with Zelda. Zelda isn't here yet. "

"Don't worry, I think that she will get there soon" Rosalina said putting her hand on Peach's shoulder."Would you care to introduce me to Samus?"

"Right! Samus. You have to meet Rosalina and Luma." Peach said.

"Sorry Peach! Until Ridley is confirmed to not be playable, I need to be ready" Samus said.

"That's okay! See you later!" Peach said happily.

* * *

The next room was filled with washers and dryers. Fox and Pikachu were both in the room. "This is the laundry room. A lot of the time, they mess it up somehow. One time, my favorite dress looked like Daisy's " Peach said.

"Hey Peach, care to introduce us?" Fox asked.

"Oh, sorry!" Peach said, "That Fox and Pikachu!" She said to Rosalina, "These are Rosalina and Luma."

"Nice to meet the both of you!" Pikachu said.

* * *

The next stop was on a balcony, on the top floor of the mansion. "This is the balcony, its one of the best places to make out. Trust me, Mario and I have had a good time up here" Peach said.

Luigi screamed in terror grabbing onto the edge of the balcony. "Luigi!" Pit said, "You have a tanooki suit right now! You can't fall!"

"But the heights!" Luigi screamed in terror forgetting that he could slowly fall.

"Hey Luigi! Guess who joined the game?" Peach said.

"I don't know. Toad? Daisy? Please tell me it is not Waluigi." Luigi said.

"No., no and no. It's Rosalina and little Luma!" Peach said bubbly.

"Nice to meet you both" Pit said flying right next to the two of them. Pit turned his head, "Luigi! Come on! Release the wall already!"

"NO!" Luigi cried out.

* * *

The next part was a long hallway, with doors. "This is your room! Mario is probably finishing up in there. Have you seen the game room?" Peach said dragging Rosalina.

* * *

Marth, Bowser and Megaman were both in the game room. Megaman was holding back Bowser, who was growling angrily at Marth. That is because Marth used a Blue Shell sending Bowser from first to last place, right before the finish line.

"You already know Bowser. That is Marth, but he's married. And that is Megaman" Peach said.

"Link, I request you in the front hall. " Master's Hand said. "I think that there is somebody you might want to see."


	3. Plans for a Girls Night

Rosalina was sitting down in the cafeteria. She noticed that Mario, Luigi and DK were sitting with Olimar, Fox and Pikachu. Megaman, Sonic, Pit, Link and Marth were sitting in at another table. Bowser was sitting down alone at a table. Luma was sitting with Toon Link, Kirby and Villager.

Wii Fit Trainer walked up to the table. "Hey, you're new here, right?" Wii Fit Trainer said.

"Yeah, you're Wii Fit Trainer, right?" Rosalina asked.

"The name is actually Willow Fitzgerald, but nobody actually called me that." Willow said.

Samus and Peach both walked up with another person in tow. We all know that person is Zelda. "Willow, Rosalina. This is Zelda" Samus said.

"Nice to meet the both of you" Zelda said.

"When did you get here? I didn't see a big welcoming party" Willow said.

"Link and I were spending some time together" Zelda said.

"We should totally go out on the town tonight!" Peach said. "Its would be a great time for girl's night!"

"But I need to catch up with everyone" Zelda said.

"And I need to watch Luma." Rosalina said.

"Can't Mario or somebody else watch Luma? Maybe he can have a sleepover with the others." Peach said.

"I want to join you guys!" Crazy Hand said coming out of nowhere causing both Willow and Rosalina both jump up in surprise.

"Crazy, have you take your medicine" Zelda asked.

"Don't tell me what to do Tetra!" Crazy said angrily.

"My name is Zelda. Not Tetra, not Sheik, not Impa, not Hilda, and not Malon." Zelda said sighing.

"Shut up Navi!" Crazy said flying off somewhere.

"Does this happen a lot?" Rosalina asked.

"Yeah. Trust me, the fourth time I have been here" Samus said. "I could go for a girl's night"

"I'm still not sure" Rosalina said.

"Please! Let's do it!" Peach said.

"I'm in." Willow said, "But as long as we don't have anything too unhealthy or stay up too late."

"Fine" Zelda sighed.

"Whatever" Samus said.

"Only if we can find somebody to watch Luma" Rosalina stated.

"That will be easy!" Peach said walking away.

She walked over to Mario. "Is Peach usually this excitable?" Willow asked.

"She rarely has this many friends around." Samus said, "The fact that for the last two tournaments, the three of us were the only female fighters."

"That makes sense. Back in the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach had me, Daisy, Toadette and Birdo. However I'm not sure that Birdo was even a girl, and Toadette treated Peach like she was on a pedestal the entire time." Rosalina said.

Peach came back with Master Hand. "Master Hand said that we could go into town tonight"

* * *

Meanwhile back at the table holding Luma, Toon Link, Kirby and Villager, the four of them were talking. Actually, only Villager and Luma were talking. Kirby was busy eating everybody's food and Toon Link was fearfully being quiet because he was afraid of what Villager would do.

"That was a lovely conversation Luma!" Villager said. "I need to make sure that my pet goldfish is feed!"

"Okay bye!" Luma said waving as Villager got up, took his plate and went in the kitchen to put it in the sink.

"Dude, you really need to keep an eye on that guy" Toon Link said.

"Really? Why?" Luma asked confused.

"Rumor is that he is a murderer. I heard that even Mr. Resetti won't nag him." Toon Link said.

"Who's Mr. Resetti?" Luma asked confused.

"Just some old mole who rants a lot" Toon Link said.

"I'm confused" Luma stated.

"Just make sure you don't have your back turned on him" Toon Link said.

There was a long pause. Kirby looked up and asked the two, "Are you guys going to finish that?"

* * *

Rosalina sighed. It was a few hours later. She dropped Luma off in Mario and Luigi's room already so she could get changed. She decided that she was not going to wear her dress when going outside. She wore a long sleeved T-shirt that was light blue. She also wore a long somewhat darker blue skirt.

She went downstairs, and saw that Zelda, Samus and Willow were all ready.

Zelda wore a sleeveless purple shirt and and long white kaikis. She wore a golden necklace and bracelet. Her brown hair was down, but she left her crown in her room.

Samus had her blond hair tied in a ponytail. She wore a dark orange long sleeved shirt underneath a short sleeved shirt, which was a brighter orange. She wore light skinny jeans as well.

Willow still had her hair tied in a ponytail, but she wore a short sleeved blue shirt. She wore dark jeans as well.

"Of course Peach is the last one ready" Samus mumbled.

"At least she's not late, yet" Zelda said.

"Wait up guys!" Peach cried out. She was stumbling down the stairs for a second. She wore a light pink shit along with pink shorts.

"What took you so long?" Willow asked.

"Well, I wasn't sure if I should wear my pink shirt with jeans or my pink shorts with a white top, so I choose the pink top and the pink shorts." Peach said.

"Great, where should we go? Saffron City? Mushroom Kingdom? Hyrule? Dreamland?" Zelda asked.

"I heard from Pikachu that there was some great places in Luminose City" Peach said.

"I thought that we were going to have a night on the town" Rosalina said.

"Yeah, maybe we can just go to Smashville? I have not had my chance to explore there" Willow added.

"We should totally go the amusement park!" Peach said jumping up and down.

"I'm okay with that" Zelda said.

"Yeah, sure." Samus said.

"Alright!" Willow said, "but we better not eat too much food there. I need to save for a new blance board. Bowser broke mine when it called him fat."

The five girls then headed out of the mansion.


	4. Watching Luma and Dedede in the Park

"Come on guys! This will be so much fun!" Peach said happily as Zelda, Samus, Willow, and Rosalina were behind her. They were at the entrance of the Amusement Park.

"Where should we go first?" Willow asked.

"I think we should go on the rides first. I mean, if we eat first, we might throw up." Zelda said.

"I like that idea. Let's go on that Roller Coaster!" Peach said.

"Peach, the line looks kind of long." Rosalina pointed out.

"Let's go on the haunted house." Samus said. "The line is short and the coaster's line will be shorter later."

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Mansion, Luigi and Mario were sitting down with Luma. "Why can't I watch Family Guy with Bowser and Pit?" Luma asked, "It looks like a show I would watch."

"You are too young for it. Besides, it's time for your bath!" Mario said calmly.

"I don't want to take a bath!" Luma said dashing off screaming loudly. Luigi tried to pick him up but Luma dashed out of the room screaming.

* * *

Meanwhile back with the girls, the five of them in the front of the line waiting for the next Doom Buggie. "This is creepy guys" Peach said scared.

"Peach, something here is scary." Samus said.

"Says the person who fights alien dragon pirate thingys all the time" Peach said.

"Stop fighting you guys!" Zelda said.

"Can't we enjoy the ride?" Rosalina asked.

With that, the next car went up. "I want to sit up front! Come on!" Peach grabbed Rosalina.

Zelda, Willow and Samus climbed into the rear seats off the car. "Please keep yours hands, feet, arms, and legs inside the ride at all times. We don't want you to \feed the zombies" A pre recorded message said.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the mansion, Luma was eating a banana split sundae.

Kirby happened to walk in and noticed that. "No! My ice cream!" Kirby screamed.

"THAT IS MY BANANA!" Donkey Kong said angrily.

"Get back here Luma!" Mario yelled. Mario jumped at Luma, but he ran away screaming.

"Guys, we need your help catching Luma!" Luigi yelled still chasing Luma.

* * *

Back in the haunted house, Peach was screaming holding onto Rosalina. "Really Peach?" Samus asked annoyed. "Look at it for a second"

The robot vampire kept moving back and forth making the same growling noise over and over again. "it's broken Peach." Zelda said putting an arm around her.

"Sorry, I don't like these types of vampires" Peach said scared. "I prefer Edward!"

The ride slowly started up again. "Peach, this is all just a ride. We have nothing to be afraid of" Rosalina said putting her hand on Peach's shoulder.

A robotic wolf jumped out and howled. It's fake gray fur was covered in red paint. "What have they done to Jacob!?" Peach asked terrified.

* * *

Bowser grabbed Luma for a second from behind. "Now I got you!" Bowser called out.

"Don't worry! I'll help!" Villager said running with his butterfly net.

"GAH! DON'T HURT ME!" Bowser said jumping up and letting go of Luma.

Luma quickly flew away, but Kirby rode his Warp Star in an attempt to catch up to them. Pit was flying behind him also. Sonic also ran after them in an attempt to catch Luma.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Amusement Park, the girls were leaving the haunted house. "That was lame" Willow stated.

"I can't believe the ride broke down" Rosalina said.

"Let's go get some food!" Peach said. "I'm hungry"

"Food Court?" Samus said. The girls started to walk towards the middle of the park.

* * *

Megaman, Olimar, Link, and Toon Link were standing in the way of the hallway. Luma floated above them easily. The Warp Star accidentally picked up Link, Megaman and Toon Link.

"Get off you guys! Does this look like a taxi?" Kirby asked somewhat annoyed.

Olimar was clinging onto Pit's legs in fear. "Dude, seriously?" Pit asked somewhat angry.

* * *

At the food court, the girls walked up to see the stores all close. Peach ran up to the closest before they closed. "Wait, why are you closing the food court? The park closes in four hours."

"Sorry miss but we don't have any food left! He ordered all of them" The employee said pointing to a overweight penguin.

"What is he doing here?" Samus asked confused.

"You guys know him?" Rosalina asked.

"He's so fat" Willow stated.

"Yeah, Dedede was in the previous tournament" Zelda stated.

"Dedede, what are you doing here?" Peach said walking up to the king of Dreamland.

"I was told about the new tournament. I came here for the deep fried bacon oreos! And I stayed for everything else. " Dedede stated.

"That is disgusting" Willow said.

"Whatever" Dedede said taking an ice cream cone from a random child.

"That's my child's!" The mother of the child said as she took out her purse and started to smack. Dedede pulled out his hammer and started to hit the mother with it.

"DEDEDE! STOP THAT!" Samus yelled angrily. She wrapped her arms around the fat penguin.

"Let go of me you!" Dedede snapped. He picked Samus. Willow started to hold back the mother.

"It is on fatso!" Samus yelled angrily. She and Dedede started to fight.

"This is my fight!" The mother screamed. She started smacking both Dedede and Samus angrily.

"Leave our friends alone!" Zelda shouted angrily as she and Willow grabbed the mother. The mother pushed the two of them on Samus and Dedede.

"Sweetheart, hold my heels!" The mom said giving her frightened husband her high heels. "It's on now!" She dived at the four Smashers.

"DOGPILE!" Peach said happily pouncing into the fight.

Rosalina, the father and the child starring. "SECURITY!" A random employee yelled.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the mansion, DK and Bowser were both running from Villager. "Wait! You forgot your wallets!" Villager said holding two wallets, one that was brown with a banana on it and the other that was dark green with silver dull spikes on it.

Bowser and DK noticed that Villager was closer so they jumped in fear. Villager jumped as well trying to keep up with them.

Luma floated past them and the Warp Star missed luckily. Pit was able to outmaneuver them but Sonic ended up getting jumped on. "I'm can't see!" Sonic screamed in terror accidentally running into Pit.

The koopa, the villager, the hedgehog, the gorilla, the angel and the spaceman flew into the Wasp Star causing it to fly out of control.

Mario, Marth, Luigi, Fox and Pikachu were looking for Luma in the front hall. "Where could they be hiding?" Luigi asked looking in a drawer.

"Guys…" Pikachu said pointing to Luma, who was being chased by an out of control Warp Star.

"Out of my way!" Luma screamed as the Warp Star picked up speed and picked up Luma.

The Warp Star crashed and everybody went flying onto Mario, Luigi, Fox, Marth and Pikachu. They all were knocked unconscious in the front hall.

* * *

Dedede and the girls all walked into the room. The Smasher laid across the front hall unconscious. "What!? They all got wasted without me!?" Dedede asked angrily.

"Aww, they all had a sleepover out here" Peach said.

"Can't believe Dededumb got us banned for life" Samus said angrily.

"I'm going to bed" Dedede said walking upstairs.

"No, you're not!" Willow said grabbing Dedede and dragging him to the gym. Peach and Zelda started to wake up some of the Smashers.

"Well, I'm going to take Luma upstairs. Goodnight" Rosalina said picking Luma up and walking upstairs. Luma's soft snoring could be heard


	5. Few New Rooms and Deconfirmed Robots

**I'll comment to the reviews here**

**Ability King KK: Thanks for the reviews. As for chapter 4, I wanted to make it so the girls would stay there until the park closes. But Dedede was confirmed. I figured that Dedede would be kicked out of the park and get the girls kicked out as well. Also, only some of the Smashers think that he's a psychotic murderer.**

Rosalina woke up. She saw Luma snoring in his crib. She smiled. "Well, I better make sure that I get some breakfast." She said slowly walking into the bathroom to get dressed. She closed the door softly, trying to not wake up the little one.

* * *

About ten minutes later, she walked out of the bathroom and saw that Luma had already was gone. "He must have gone done and started to get breakfast." She started to walk down the stairs into the front hall. None of the Smashers were there. That is except for King Dedede. He was currently being scolded by Master Hand.

"Dedede, you were supposed to come here right away!" Master Hand said angrily, "And do you know how much I needed to spend to remove the bans from the Amusement Park and the damage your fight caused!?"

"Relax, I can pay for that easily!" Dedede said not caring, "I'm the king if you did not notice"

Rosalina kept walking to the kitchen. Inside, Peach, Willow, Samus, Link, Marth, Zelda, Luigi, Mario, Kirby and Pit were already there.

Peach, Link, Zelda, Pit, Marth and Willow were standing right next to the counter at the counter. Peach was using her trusted frying pan to make pancakes. Willow was making adding some raisins to her oatmeal. Link was waiting by the toaster. Zelda just grabbed the butter and a butter knife, and she was walking to the table. Pit was grabbing some orange juice from the fridge. Marth was putting his plate in the sink.

Mario, Luigi, Samus and Kirby were sitting down at the table. Mario and Luigi were talking at the table. Samus was finishing eating her scrambled eggs and bacon. Kirby was licking his plate clean.

"Where is everybody else?" Rosalina asked walking over the cupboard and taking out Cheerios.

"Bowser usually sleeps late" Mario said. He knew Bowser was asleep because he heard the koopa's snores on the way to the kitchen.

"Sonic is out for his morning run" Marth said. He saw Sonic outside running when he looked out the window.

"Toon is sleeping in late" Link said. Toon was Link's roommate after all.

"Olimar's is outside in the garden. Think his Pikmin are with him" Pit mentioned. Before going to breakfast, he went for a quick fly and saw Olimar.

"Dedede is being yelled at" Kirby said shoving a donut that was on the table into his mouth.

"Last time I saw DK was when he went to the supermarket." Samus said before taking the last forkful of eggs. "Kirby ate all of the bananas again."

"Megaman went to the game room. I saw him go there." Willow said as she sat down at the table.

"I haven't seen anybody" Peach said. "Me and Zelda went down together"

"Maybe Villager kill them!" Luigi said freaked out. Peach grabbed her frying pan and held in a defensively position. Kirby stopped eating for a second.

"Guys. Villager is not a murderer!" Zelda said somewhat annoyed. "Who came up with that idea?"

"It was Bowser and DK" Mario stated.

"But its true!" Peach said.

"To only you, Luigi, Kirby, DK, Bowser, Toon Link and Olimar. Dedede might believe that" Marth added.

The rest of them started to talk for a while. About twenty minutes later, Master Hand called all of the Smashers to the auditorium.

* * *

Master Hand floated infront of the Smashers. "With Dedede's return, the room assignment has been changed again."

Rosalina had Luma on her lap. "What does that mean?" She whispered to Samus.

"Most of the time when somebody new shows up, Master Hand changes the rooms for people." Samus said.

"Alright, we shall start with the second floor." Master Hand said. "Mario and Luigi will remain roommates and stay in Room 101. Link and Toon Link will also keep staying in Room 102."

The four of them shrugged. That was not some random change.

"DK, you will be moving to Room 103. Dedede will be living in Room 104 with Bowser, for now." Master Hand said.

DK perked up at this. He did not need to be kept awake by the Koopa's snoring. Bowser was glad as well. He would not be woken up early by the however, was not pleased. "Why the heck am I not in my own room? I am a king!"

"So what. Bowser, Peach, Zelda and Marth are all royalty, what makes you so special?" Samus sneered.

"I heard that!" Dedede yelled angrily.

"Anyway, Kirby and Pikachu will be sleeping together still in Room 105. Pit and Marth will still be sleeping in Room 107." Master Hand continued ignoring Dedede's protests.

Marth, Kirby, Pit and Pikachu were fine with that.

"Wait, what about Room 106?" Rosalina whispered.

"Master Hand always has a good reason for that." Zelda said. "I'll explain later"

"Fox will still be sleeping in Room 108. Villager will have Room 109 all to himself." Master Hand said.

Villager frowned and Fox shrugged.

"Room 110 will still be shared by Sonic and Megaman. Room 111 will have Olimar and the Pikmin." Master Hand said. "Next will be the girls."

Sonic and Megaman high fived. Olimar did not show any reaction.

"Samus and Wii Fit Trainer will still share Room 201. Zelda and Peach will still keep Room 203. Rosalina and Luma will keep Room 205. That is all" Master Hand said.

* * *

The smashers left the auditorium. DK went up to Room 103 to move him things across the hall. Dedede complained as he grabbed his bags.

Rosalina stopped next to Samus, Willow and Zelda. "Wait, can somebody explain the rooms to me?" Rosalina asked.

"Well, Master Hand has each room modeled for the people living in them. Remember your room?" Zelda explained.

"Yeah" Rosalina said.

"Everybody's room is different based on where they live" Zelda explained.

"Watch, we will show you our rooms." Peach said as the five girls walked up to the stairs.

They stopped outside Room 201. "This is right now both mine and Willow's." Samus said. "When the tournament starts, Willow will move to Room 202."

Samus opened the room to reveal it mostly orange. The only exceptions were the window, a light gray bed with a light green blanket, a light blue yoga mat and a gray yoga ball. One side of the wall had a black painting.

"It was made to resemble my ship" Samus said. "That bed, mat and yoga ball are Willow's."

"Room 202 looks almost like my workout area back at home" Willow said.

"You need to see mine!" Peach said opening the door to Room 203, revealing on one side large dark pink dresser, a makeup table with a large mirror and a huge bed with a pink cover on it. On the other side was a pink dresser as well, but a white bed with a purple blanket.

"I use Peach's spare dresser and my bed was put here." Zelda stated. "My room looks much like my room back in Hyrule, except it has a bookcase and some other things."

"Okay, but why do most of the guys have to share a room." Rosalina asked.

"There are usually less girls in the tournament then guys. The plus side is that we all get our own rooms, while some of them have to buddy up" Peach said.

"Does Luma get his own room?" Rosalina asked.

"I'm not sure, but Master Hand probably has him in your room because you are his mother basically." Willow said.

"Before you ask, DK has his own room because he had a roommate last tournament. Same with Fox. Villager is the only kid here except for Toon, Luma and Kirby." Zelda said. "Toon and Luma are pretty obvious and Kirby had a roommate last tournament as well. For Olimar, for his species, oxygen is poisonous."

"What?" Rosalina asked shocked.

"So, that's why he always wears his helmet. His room was made so he could take his helmet and not have oxygen get in and whatever he breaths does not get out. The Pikmin don't breath so they are okay." Samus explained.

"We should totally show you something!" Peach said grabbing Rosalina and pulling her.

* * *

Peach stopped infront of a certain door. Rosalina gasped for breath as Willow, Zelda and Samus walked up.

"You should see this! They have robots from people we know!" Peach said opening the door. Crazy Hand laughed as he flew out of the door.

"What was that about?" Rosalina asked.

"Crazy Hand makes them." Samus replied.

Inside, the five girls noticed a bunch of parts. Currently, there were seven finished robots. Rosalina recognized two of them.

"Why did he make robots of Toad and Shy Guy?" Rosalina asked. "And who are these other ones?"

"Okay, so Crazy Hand makes robots for the tournament. Sometimes they are on a stage, and sometimes they are in an item. the only exception is Toad." Zelda explained.

Crazy Hand said coming out of nowhere and pointing to the first robot, the one that looked like Toad. "This first one is Toad! He's the servant to Peach, a item watcher, an athlete and a meat shield!"

"Okay, so this one if Skull Kid! He's a creepy possessed child thief who almost caused the apocalypse!" Crazy Hand said now jestered to the second robot. It was a small child that looked like it was dressed for Halloween.

Crazy Hand floated over to the third robot. It resembled a small dog. "This little cute animal is called the Nintendog! It is so loveable and huggable, and it always wants to play with you!"

Now over the fourth robot, which resembled a star, Crazy Hand said, "This is Starfy, the cute warrior who defeats his opponents by spinning!"

The Shy Guy look alike was next. "This is a Shy Guy! I'm making a lot of different color variations of this masked short minion to Bowser!" Crazy Hand continued.

The second to last robot resembled a preteen or teen wearing red and with black hair. "This is the girl next door living in the haunted mansion. Her name is Ashley! She is a young witch that might turn you into a spoon!" Crazy continued, except now he was somewhat singing the first two sentences.

The last Assist Trophy looked like a blond haired girl, except somehow she looked older. "This is Virdi, the goddess of nature! She's going to use her reset bombs to get rid of them natsy peoples! Get out or I'll reset bomb you!" Crazy Hand said somewhat angrily. He pushed the five girls out quickly.

When they were out, he slammed the door behind him. "Told you guys that Toad wasn't in this tournament" Peach said.

* * *

**So does anybody like this chapter?**


End file.
